In general, an LED including an epitaxial layer made of GaN, InGaN, or AlGaN has excellent characteristics, a long life span, lower power consumption, higher brightness, and less harmless environmental factors, as compared with the existing incandescent. The LED is used in various fields, such as automotive lights, traffic signal lights, common lightings, and backlight units for liquid crystal displays, because of the advantages of the LED.
Meanwhile, the LED is fabricated by coating a fluorescent substance, designed according to the wavelength of an LED chip, on a surface of the LED chip using a method, such as dispensing, in order to form white light.
The LED on which the fluorescent substance is coated, however, is problematic in that the LED is deteriorated by heat generated therein.